KISS THE GIRL
by bebe-malvado
Summary: this is a parody of kiss the girl from the little mermaid with Ana and JackONESHOT if you dont like this pairing don't read DONT OWN ANYTHING


KISS THE GIRL- pirates of the Caribbean style.

The black pearl was on its way back after plundering a town and they decided to dock at Tortuga for some fun (not the disgusting fun all you perverts are thinking of), jack lately had been somewhat more quiet and barely even touched his rum! Everyone on the ship was becoming worried about him. But tonight in Tortuga he was going to try and forget his problems and just drink some good old fashioned rum……..

The crew all rushed of the ship as soon as possible to get to the nearest tavern and the rum that was associated with it and jack was left alone on the ship with Ana Maria who wasn't as much into getting herself as stupidly drunk as the rest of the crew.

Jack didn't even realize she was still there; he stared moodily at the stars wondering what he was going to do. He had never felt like this before, his stomach was in a knot and got butterflies every time he looked at her he knew what it was but just couldn't admit to himself that it was love he was feeling.

Ana quietly walked up beside jack her soft boots making no noise on the decking "it's beautiful isn't it…" she said dreamily looking out to see. Jack jumped at the sound of her voice "Ana wha what are you doing here" he stuttered. She looked at him "since when was jack so jumpy around me" she thought to herself, she then looked back at jack who was staring determinately out too sea trying to avoid eye contact with her.

There was silence between the two of them as they both stared out to sea, both of them clearly awkward at this silence. Suddenly music started and all the lights dimmed!

123456789012345678912345678912345467800123456789123456789123456768912

THE MUSIC HERE IS TO KISS THE GIRL FROM DISNEY CHANNEL the little mermaid kiss the girl

_Fire flies buzzed all around them as they both stared wildly around trying to find the source of the music they could now here singing……._

**There you see them sitting on a pirate ship**

**She may be a tough girl but there is something softer**

**And you know you want to try, you know that your dying toooo kiss the girl……..**

_Both Ana and Jack looked around for the source of the music and started running around the ship trying to find it and suddenly they ran smack into each other and landed next to each other and the music stared up again as they looked at each other from the floor…_

_**Oh you may be a pirate but you just know that, that yooou love her**_

"_This is weird" Ana said, jack however was to busy staring at Ana Maria to pay any attention to what she was saying, Ana noticed the look he was giving her and tried to avert her eyes but just couldn't and she to__o stared deep into his eyes,_

_**Yes you want her look… at her you know you do**_

_**Possible she wants you two there's on way to ask her……**_

_**No it don't take a sword not a fight not a crime go on and kiss the girl……..**_

_Both Ana and Jack now where listening to the music that was almost touching their very souls, as they stared at each other in a look that was unmistakably love…… jack then leans in a bit closer to a __hopeful Ana but pulls away looking to shy._

**Sing with me now…..**

**SHA LA LA LA LA my oh my he's a pirate guy but he cant kiss the girl, come on now don't be scared just say the word go on and kiss the girl**

**LA LA LA LA**

_They both lost in each other eyes move closer together and there hands brush one another and jack then holds onto Ana's hand, Shyly she looks up at him a blush flattering her tanned skin, jack smiles at her a warm smile and they both move In closer until there faces are mere centimeters apart….._

_**SHA LA LA LA LA my oh my looks like the captains to shy he aint gonna kiss the girl…….**_

_**Come on pirates now this love so just go on now go on and kiss the girl,**_

_**WHO W**__**OH LA LA **_

_They look deeper at each other's eyes and they hesitate not knowing this feeling__….._

_**She just a pirate girl so why don't you go on and kiss the girl…**_

_**OH WHOA WHOA**_

_**Sha la la la la my oh my looks like the captains shy he aint gonna kiss the girl……**_

_They both lean in closer together and their lips touch in a romantic kiss, it was none of the sloppy kissing but a __romantic kiss that a people might kiss when they ask to marry them._

_They broke apart finally realizing what they had both felt for so long! Ana Maria and Jack sat there staring into each others eyes, holding hands until the crew got back…_

"_uuurrr what's going on?" Gibbs asked curiously at witnessing the scene of the two staring lovingly at each others faces and holding hands " WHAT NOTHING" they both said quickly tearing away from the others eyes and almost running away in separate directions._

_Jack was now back at the wheel of the black pearl and Ana was back in the crows nest, she looked down at him dreamily jack saw this and since no one else was watching blew her a kiss! She blushed, and took her eyes away from him " so this is love" she thought to her self grinning happily, jack to down at the wheel was grinning sheepishly with the whole crew looking at the weird expression on his face. "Are you alright cap'n?" one of the crew asked worriedly "I'm just fine" jack said in a dreamy voice and stared humming the song that he had heard earlier._

_1234356789123456798912347324783657568756874326148364716921431243_

_Awwwwwwww that was so sweet don't you think I've always thought that they should have been together, remember this is only a one shot so I probably won't be adding anymore chapters to this. Anyways plz review cause it helps me improve my wrighting but don't be too mean to me about a my spelling cause I already know its crap!_


End file.
